The WWSD
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: A mail mix up leads to big trouble for Superman. Superman/Lois. T for suggestive content. Now with a Second Chapter, Diana confronts Bruce, owner of Novelty Items Inc.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Superman, Wonder Woman, or any related characters.**

0000000000000000

Lois Kent, formerly Lane, picked up the mail for her and Clark's apartment happily. Noticing a package addressed to her husband, from Novelty Items Inc., she decided to open it. After all, it was probably more fake glasses, which Clark kept losing or breaking.

But when she opened it, the reporters blue eyes narrowed.

Walking over to her own Justice League communicator, provided simply because she was Superman's spouse, she promptly called the Watchtower.

"This is the Watchtower," the voice of J'onn Jonzz, answered. "Do you need to speak with Superman Lois?" the martian asked politely.

"No, but if you could, please tell Diana I'd like her to visit as soon as possible, preferably before Clark arrives home," the woman responded.

"I shall pass along your message," the Martian informed her.

"Thanks J'onn."

0000000000

Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of **Themyscira**, looked down at the box with anger. "This was addressed to Clark?" she asked angrily.

Lois nodded.

Diana's fist clenched in anger. "I am going to kill him," she hissed.

"Get in line," Lois informed her. "He's my husband."

0000000000

Clark returned to his apartment with a smile on his face. "Lois, I'm home!"

"We know," his wife responded coolly, causing him to turn and look at her and Diana, glaring at him from the kitchen.

"This is a surprise," Clark said, a little confused by the glares his wife and friend were sending him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Diana."

"This you pervert!" Diana yelled, whipping a box at his head, which he caught just before it hit his head. "Lois called me when she found it, it was addressed to you!"

Wondering what he was being accused of, Clark looked down, only to be shocked to find a box for an inflatable Wonder Woman sex doll in his hands. Looking up frantically at the thoroughly angry women he said, "This isn't mine, I swear. I never ordered anything like this!"

"Yeah, well if it isn't yours, whose is it?" his wife demanded with a glare.

0000000000

In Ann Arbor, Michigan, twenty year old University of Michigan student Clark Kent, a blond haired, green eyed man, eagerly opened up the package from the Novelty Items Inc., expecting to find the blow up sex doll of Wonder Woman he ordered.

Instead he found a bunch of fake glasses.

"What the hell," he exclaimed. "Where's my Wonder Woman doll?"

0000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own The Justice League or Any Associated Characters**

**00000000000000000000000000**

"BRUCE!" Diana yelled, as she saw the caped crusader down the the hall of the Watchtower.

Batman turned to look at the angry Amazon. "Can I help you Princess?" he asked in his normal stoic voice.

"You can explain why your company is making inflatable sex dolls in my likeness?"

"My company?" he asked.

"Yes." she pointed her finger and jabbed him in the chest. "And don't deny it. I traced Novelty Items back to a company called JL Industries, founded by one Bruce Wayne."

"Yes," he admitted. "But it's not my company."

"What?"

"When forming the League, it became apparent that we needed a source of income," he explained. "So I founded JL Industries. Their profits are what pay for the Watchtower's expenses, as well as all of our shared equipment and the javelins and their maintenance."

"That still doesn't explain the sex doll!" she said angrily.

"Do you remember that paper I passed out, that I had everyone sign, about two months after we started using the Watchtower?" he asked.

Wonder Woman paused. "Yes. I know John refused to sign."

"But you did," he pointed out. "Did you read it at all?"

"Of Course," Wonder Woman protested. A bit sheepishly she asked, "But just as a reminder, what did it say?"

Batman smirked, slightly, very slightly. "It was permission for JL industries to use your likeness in any products they, or their subsidiaries such as Novelty Items, made. And For the record, the only ones that didn't sign those were me and John. And I know the others read them, except for possibly Clark. Hawkgirl was actually amused at the movie they made about her."

"Movie?" Diana asked.

"_Hawkgirl does Metropolis_," he said with a straight face. He watched Diana's shocked face for a moment before continuing. "Flash actually asked if we could make a sex toy based around him, J'onn has a whole line of dildos he designed himself, and boyscout has a line of underwear. Though admittedly I don't think he knows. I don't think he shops in the woman's section. And the the only reason John didn't sign was that he, 'Represented the entire Green Lantern Corps,' but I get the feeling he wanted something. He was rather jealous that 'Hawkgirl' has sex with 'Superman' in her movie."

Wonder Woman stood there for a moment with her mouth open in astonishment for a moment. "You mean I basically gave my permission for that..._thing_ to be made?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. And while we can stop production, about twenty-five thousand have already been sold."

"Twenty...five...thousand?"

"About."

Wonder Woman was silent.

"Princess?" Batman asked, a slight edge of concern entering his voice.

"Uhhh. Yes. Please, stop production."

Batman nodded, before walking away. Leaving a still stunned Wonder Woman standing in the hallway. Smiling he said, under his breath so that Diana wouldn't hear, "Personally I'm looking forward to _Hawkgirl does Themiscyra._ I think I better get the ball rolling on that."

00000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. It came to me at work and I had to share it. **

**For those of you that already read this, I'm sorry I said James and not John. I honestly thought GL was James Stewart, and not John. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
